The present technology relates generally to a process for producing holes in a component, in particular in a turbo engine, wherein each hole extends from a first surface at the exterior of the component to a second surface at the interior of the component. Furthermore, a production arrangement for carrying out the process is specified.
EP 1 246 711 131 describes, for example, such a process for producing an aperture, formed as a hole for cool air, in a metallic component of a gas turbine, where in that component the aperture comprises, at least in certain portions, a funnel which is formed so as to be non-cylindrical, extends from a first surface to a second surface of the component, and is formed with a laser beam.
Cool air holes have a close spacing, in the case of new types of components they may go into the component at different angles, and, in part, closely follow the wall geometry. Tolerances of the outer geometry, e.g. in blade profiles, and of the inner geometry, e.g. in cavities or cores, as well as the inconsistency between them make process-stable production of such cool air holes difficult. Furthermore, process-stable production is made difficult because the tolerances of the outer surface cause shifting, twisting, or tilting of the component, which has an effect on the position and shape of the cool air holes.
According to the known state of the art, the cool air holes are produced on the basis of the nominal geometry. The tolerances which are entailed in the clamping process are eliminated in part by measuring the component, which is usually done with tactile sensing devices. In so doing, the tolerances of the outer and inner geometries, such as cavities and cores, have previously not been taken into consideration.
In regard to position and shape, great demands are made on cool air holes, in particular on funnel-shaped holes, in order to achieve the specified cooling power for the component. If, for example, the cool air holes are too small due to an inadequately formed funnel, then such an outcome can lead to an impermissible overheating of the component and to its ultimate failure. This in turn can cause a breakdown of the entire turbo system. This applies to producing new parts as well as to maintenance, repair, and overhaul (MRO).